


Jealous

by Ein_Jing



Series: 药物-七宗罪 [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: Gen, Jealous, M/M, Non-Traditional Happy Ending, drug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: 苯巴比妥：白色，有光泽的结晶性粉末，无臭，味微苦。





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> 药物梗，对应主题：嫉妒。  
> 本文可作为上一篇《走马灯》的衍生作品。

现在是下午两点。无需回头，如二重奏般和着笔记本主机的嗡鸣起起落落的绵长呼吸已清楚昭告你正处于香甜梦境的事实。毫无疑问，这是混合了珍珠奶茶香气的苯巴比妥为你紧绷了数日的神经所带来的抚慰。这些神奇的白色粉末能为你带来宝贵的片刻安宁，而你好似圣坛上的羔羊带着全心全意的信任饮下掺了毒的蜜，此刻它正带着微冷的恶意站在床头。你会爱上这独一无二的微苦，再多芬芳也遮挡不住的微苦，从舌尖一路蜿蜒至心脏，只有煞卡的轻吻能让你脱离这无限爱意的泥沼。多么令人嫉妒呵！我永远无法像她那样俯身吻上你的双唇，我只有怀着满腔爱意，如虔诚的犹大将你亲手献祭。

重新唤醒因长时间未操作而陷入黑屏的电脑，壁纸上青涩懵懂的你穿过十年时光朝我望来，手里把玩着卫衣上的绳子，黑底灰纹的肥大短裤上横着浅色长弓，而十年前的我坐在你的身侧替你调琴，腿上浅蓝色的格纹一如你身下凹陷的床单。那是段美好的日子，没有绝对音感手指也不够修长的你捧回了大大小小无数的奖杯，与覆满墙壁的奖状一样，在被认领的那一刻就已失去色泽。你是被所有亚洲妈妈拿来教育孩子的一根标杆，每一条刻度都在否认你的天资。你大我一岁，这是我唯一有过的优势——拿到“最小”的那个“最”字。凡事你都比我先一步体验，你是勇敢的开拓者，苦难与荣耀都包揽了去，留给我的是属于后来者的理所当然的无视。

可我未曾怪你。在我不情不愿地拉响第一个音时你已有了两年的演奏经验，这是我永远无法弥补的差距，只要你的生命之轮还未曾停止转动。踏着你的脚印，我们走过了漫长的青年时光。我并不在意所谓成就，多年陪伴让我早已习惯了在你身后默默欣赏你的光芒，有谁会不喜欢如此温暖而闪耀的你？我早该想到的。在唯一分别的那一年，那个女孩横亘在你我之间，在我未知的大陆彼端，在由我无法追赶的一年所切断的空间，在莫比乌斯环的背面，那个女孩轻易抹去了我的影子，占有你的全部。你不会知道那种感觉，这是你作为开拓者唯一漏下的东西。

是否我的恨意顺着蓝色网格爬入了你的梦境？你不该此时醒来。你梦到吉普赛人，这很有意思。人们不喜欢吉普赛人，“小心那些吉普赛扒手！”他们总这样叫嚷，就像小时候那些黄头发的肥胖小孩总冲着我们喊“中国佬”。你拖着沉重的步子从我身边走过，我还能嗅到透过柔软棉布你身上微微潮热的气息。你拉开卧室的门却突然愣住，仿佛看见了什么奇异的东西。我顺着你的目光望去却一切如常，仅仅一点过量的摄入就影响了你的视觉神经，对吗？多么神奇的小玩意儿。

晚上你照旧喝了药上床睡觉。四千七百多个日日夜夜的陪伴让你对我的信任有增无减。你从未怀疑过我递给你的饮料，也从未问过我这些药是否有会有不好的副作用。你从小体弱，摸一下路边的猫都会让你染上不轻不重的流感。可你每晚只是微笑着接过杯子一饮而尽。你梦到了什么让你如此开心？我确信那些笑声并非来自电脑里的视频。会是那个女孩吗？在你们短暂的恋期后你再没提起过她，我们都心照不宣保持沉默。后来我也有了女友，是昆士兰的长笛手，那时你正在悉尼交响乐团做一提。莫比乌斯环翻过来了，你只是微笑着祝福我们。

现在是上午十点。那些注射液已经让我有了可怕的幻觉——我抱着你在毕业晚会上起舞，乐团的人在现场轮流伴奏，不少人的西服上还留着香槟泡沫。巨大的水晶吊灯在地板上映出明晃晃的光圈，在所有人的注视下我吻了你。在那一刻我终于意识到，我根本无力承担失去你的感觉。我无法在死神的吻中尝到你的味道了，现在你可以发现那些被我完美隐藏的注射器，每一针都是我赤裸裸的私心与熊熊妒火。

啊，我怎能忘了，那些珍珠奶茶，你不应再喝了。你看起来如此愤怒，甚至摔坏了自己的眼镜。是药物使你变得狂躁吗？你从不这样。等一下，你不该跑得这样快，没有眼镜的你此举无疑是在自杀。你看到那边冲来的红色福特了吗？我还能看见司机脸上愤怒的表情。他妈的，巨龙来了，Brett，you idiot。你听见它的长啸了吗？世界在你眼中倾倒，山坡开始摇晃。天上的星星陆陆续续坠落下来，是你的血珠啊Brett，你为什么带着我的注射液？

“你以为你藏的那些破玩意儿能瞒过我吗？”

“你开始说脏话了，Brett。这可不像你。”


End file.
